Daughter of a Hitman
by anyandeveryanime
Summary: The last thing I remember... I died. There was darkness. Suddenly, I wasn't dead. Don't ask me, I don't know how either! I'm currently the daughter of Reborn, the World's Strongest Hitman, and this is my second chance at life. I hope I don't screw up this time around. Warning: eventual pairings. Rated T for language and violence later. Parental! Reborn/ Parental! Arcobaleno
1. Death Sucks, Doesn't It?

Daughter of a Hitman: Prologue

* * *

**Author's notes: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, Daughter of a Hitman. I know that there is no mention of the anime/manga in here, but don't worry, that'll come in chapter 2-3. This is backstory, the prologue. I hope you like it, and please review and favorite! **

**Beta'd by fullmetal_reborn**

**Italian translations at the bottom. :D Ciao Ciao!**

* * *

I watched as my two little brothers played in the grass, the wind blowing through my dark brown hair. They laughed and giggled as they rolled in the grass.

"Tag! You're it!" Antonio yelled.  
"I'll get you for sure this time!" Sebastian yelled back, starting to chase him.  
"Not too far, guys!" I called out. My best friend Ryan laughed on the bench seat beside me, his blue eyes shining with amusement.  
"My, they have loads of energy." He said chuckling.  
"That they do." I replied grinning. I glanced at the homework waiting to be finished beside us, the textbooks starting to look ominous in the gloom of the approaching clouds. I turned to face Ryan, his black hair tousled by the wind.  
"Wanna go join them? Algebra can wait."  
"Hell yes! I've been waiting for you to say that for hours!"  
I grinned at him, poking him on the arm before running towards my brothers.  
"Tag! You're it!" I called back as I ran, the wind getting stronger and the clouds darker.  
"Oh no you didn't!" He smirked, white teeth peeking through pink lips, knowing he could outrun me. I reached my brothers just then, tackling them in the grass near the edge of the field, approaching the sidewalk.  
"Tua sorella è arrivato!"* I greeted as I hugged and tickled them, their same dark-brown hair getting grass all in it. Suddenly, a car swerved around the corner, obviously having a drunk driver behind the wheel. It headed straight for us, coming over the sidewalk into the grass. I instinctively shoved them both back as far as I could, not having time to jump out of the way myself.  
"Victoriana!" Ryan yelled, his eyes full of fear and shock.  
"Sorella maggiore!"* Sebastian and Antonio yelled, their eyes widening as the car crushed my body. Suddenly, all I could feel was blinding, excruciating, overwhelming pain everywhere. I screamed in agony as my body crashed to the ground. The car screeched to a halt, the wide-eyed driver taking one look at my broken and mangled body, blood splattered on the grass and sidewalk, before backing up and rushing off, not once looking back. Ryan and my brothers rushed over, the latter crying and speaking in broken sobs of Italian that I was going to be fine, right? Ryan immediately dialed 911, telling them of the situation. I was crying now, big, hot tears sliding down my tan cheeks as my blood started to pool on the ground. All I could feel was pain upon more pain, my stomach ripped open and I couldn't even tell how many other bones broken. It started to rain as Ryan rushed over, taking my hand in his and looking at me with fear and worry evident on his face.  
"Listen, you're going to be fine, ok? You better stay with me." He ripped off his jacket, pressing it to the wound on my stomach as the rain started washing the pool of blood beneath me away, the sidewalk turning pink. I screamed again as he tried to stop the bleeding.

'Damn, I have to stay alive. Who else would take care of Sebastian and Antonio? Certainly not father.' I thought bitterly. I could feel my life slipping between my fingers, the grip on my hand never wavering. I turned to Ryan, his blue eyes narrowed in concentration. I knew these would be my last words, regardless of how much I wanted it not to be true.  
"I always..." I coughed, blood dripping down my chin, but I forced myself to continue.  
"Loved you..." Ryan's eyes turned to me, tears forming in his orbs and running down his cheeks, mixing with the rain.  
"You shouldn't speak like these are your last words." His voice was choked and raspy; he was obviously holding back sobs.  
"As much.. As I would love to be yours... My time has come... Find yourself someone better than me... Someone..." I coughed again, more blood pooling at my collarbone. "Worthy of your love." I turned to Antonio and Sebastian, speaking in Italian for them to better understand.  
"Ti amo così tanto, piccoli fratelli, ma devo andare ... Io vado tra le stelle per vedere la mamma. Non venire da me fino a quando sei vecchia e la vostra vita è piena; Obbedire parole di Ryan come sono miei. Egli vi terrà al sicuro ... Ti amo."  
I turned to Ryan once more, my grip on his hand weakening.  
"Take... Good care of them for me, would you?... Finish what I could not, and teach them right from wrong..."

His eyes full of pain, he leaned down and kissed me. Even though my body was in such excruciating pain that all I wanted to do was scream, I managed to weakly kiss him back. He tasted and smelled of summer air and rain. I closed my eyes, and the darkness overtook me. The pain finally numbed, leaving an almost.. Empty feeling. That's the best way to describe it. Empty, broken, tossed aside. All I saw was darkness, and I faintly heard sobbing. That faded soon after though, leaving me in an empty, dark, silent space that seemed infinitely dismal. I briefly wondered if this was hell, because it certainly wasn't heaven.

_It just goes to show that lives can be taken away in an instant, your heart shattered as you watch the one you love die in your arms while you look on helpless. _

_"Ti amo."_

*Your big sister has arrived!  
*Big sister!  
*I love you so much, little brothers, but I must be going... I'm going among the stars to see mom. Don't come see me until you're old and your life is full; obey Ryan's words like they are mine. He will keep you safe... I love you.


	2. The Funeral and Its Implications

_Daughter of a Hitman: Prologue part 2_

* * *

**So this is the last of the backstory guys, the next chapter will begin the story! To everyone who reviewed, you're awesome and encouraged me to write more, so thanks! Remember- reviews=inspiration and faster updates! Ciao Ciao!**

* * *

It was raining again the day of her funeral. The rain came in thick torrents, the water rushing down the gutters and soaking everything completely. It seemed appropriate, Ryan mused. She had always loved the rain, claiming it washed everything anew and cleansed all of the dirt and grime left by humanity; she had said that it offered a chance to start over. The sleek black cars and the grim funeral-goers complemented the dreary weather, blending into the shadows of the clouds and leaving everything in a gray monotone. He guessed that was the best way to describe it as he held the hands of two crying little boys. He had cried every last tear for a lifetime it seemed, when she had died in his arms. He thought back to that day, his eyes growing distant.

The high-pitched sound of an ambulance alarm broke the sound of the rain as he wept over her limp body that was now going cold. The paramedics came rushing over, looking at the situation.  
"Hand her over, kid! We need to treat her immediately!" A frantic sounding man jumped out of the ambulance, coming over.  
"You're too late." He glared with bitter, pained rage at the man, blaming them for not being able to save the girl he loved.  
"What do you me-"  
"I said, YOU'RE TOO LATE!" He screamed at the man, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto his blood-stained shirt, mixing with the rain that came down harder as if agreeing with his rage.  
"She's already dead." He said bitterly, his blue eyes closing before he looked at him again. Rain dripped from the dark lashes as he gently set her down on the blood-covered sidewalk. He motioned for the two crying little boys to come over, his eyes turning gentle. 'I promised her I would take care of them, and damn if I will let anything get in my way!' He thought this to himself, the paramedic looking dumbfounded at his outburst. Sebastian was the first to run to him, being the younger, aged only 6. Antonio followed soon after, as they both clutched his shirt desperately as if searching for answers.  
"I'll take care of you." He said softly at them. "I promised her I would." Both boys already understood death, their mom having died a year and a half earlier from cancer. They understood that their sister wasn't asleep, and she certainly wasn't going to wake up. Her warm brown eyes would never open again, and she couldn't smile at them with such love anymore. They wouldn't wake up tomorrow and she would make them breakfast as always, chattering about one thing or another. She wouldn't ever hug them again, or play tag, or help them with their schoolwork. Their idol, their entire world, had come crashing down with her death. She was the one who raised them really. Their mom was too sick to do so, and their dad only cared about their mom. She was the one who tucked them in at night and sang to them when they had nightmares. They realized that they couldn't rely on that anymore. They realized that they couldn't depend on their big sister to scare away the bullies and defend them from the world. There was one person though, and they knew that Ryan wouldn't leave them. They knew that he would do the best he could. So they ran to him, needing that pillar of support more than anything else.  
His eyes snapped back to reality, her bloody corpse still engraved in his mind and his heart broken and grieving. As suspected, her dad had "work" and "couldn't make it". The pastor started talking, reciting what seemed to be meaningful prayers to most, but utterly empty to him. He looked off into the distance, the dismal sky being more interesting than the ceremony at the moment. Suddenly, he heard his name called. Oh... Right. He was asked to speak today.  
'Well, here goes..' He thought to himself.  
He looked at Antonio and Sebastian, squeezing their small hands lightly, comforting them and saying that he would be right back. He walked up to the podium, his steps muted in the heavy rain. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with cold, rain-scented air before speaking.  
"I..." He looked up at the sky, more tears falling from his blue eyes as he fell to his knees sobbing. The friends from the school that were gathered there were slightly shocked; more than a few gasped at this rare display of what they considered weakness. He stood back up, placing his hands on the podium for support as his raven-colored soaked bangs shadowed his eyes.  
"I'll bet you're all thinking I'm weak, aren't you?" The students looked away, slightly ashamed.  
"However, the opposite is true." They looked up as one, curious as to what he meant by that.  
"It's been said by more than one person that a true man isn't afraid to shed tears, but that they know which people to shed them for. And I for one know that she was more than worthy of being wept over." He looked up, his eyes wet and full of sadness and pain that made him look far beyond his 15 years.  
"She was the kindest, most honest, trustworthy person I have ever met. She defied what people, no, society, says is "cool" and what makes people popular. She struggled so hard everyday in ways that none of you will ever understand. She was the most amazing person and best friend that anyone could ask for; and above all else, she was the girl I loved and still love. I will never stop loving her until the day I perish as well, leaving this dreary world behind to see her again." He walked off of the podium, his eyes infinitely sad. "Ti amo." He whispered as he raised his head to the sky. His world seemed as empty and dark without her as the space she was confined in... His heart was beyond simply broken... It was shattered.

_If all humans are flawed, who are we to say that one is better than the other? Who are we to say such as that? We are put here to live, to love, and to perish._

_"Ti amo."_

* * *

Review please? Oh, and leave some skittles too. Skittles are yummy :D Taste the rainbow to help with this feels-inducing chapter. The next she shall be reborn! Arrivederci prossimo capitolo!


	3. New Life and Responsibilities

Daughter of a Hitman: New Life and Responsibilities

* * *

Alright people, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Reborn. Sadly. If I did, all of the male guardians would have more air time and be wearing a lot less. *wink wink* Now, on with the story! After this, I'll start doing review replies. :) Ciao Ciao!

* * *

I stayed in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. I thought and wondered what was going to happen now before noticing that a light was shining through the dismal space i had been confined in for what seemed like an eternity. I closed my eyes at the sudden brightness; I felt coldness and heard the sound of machines beeping loudly. I was shoved roughly out of the warmth, and I could feel my memories fading completely away. My thoughts were becoming rather incoherent, as if I was extremely drunk. Everything was murky, all intelligent thought drifting slowly away like sand beneath my fingers. I gasped my first breath of air and was dully aware of my involuntary crying before being placed against a warm and soft chest. I snuggled into it momentarily, craving human touch, before the machine let out a long beep and I was whisked away. I cried louder for that warmth, hearing voices talking everywhere around me. I was put into a strange glass box, hooked up to tubes and machines before falling asleep. When I woke, a tall man wearing a suit looked down at me with unwavering silver eyes. 'What is going on?' I thought to myself. 'Who is this man?' Another man came by, this one wearing a white lab coat. He looked unkempt, the coat rumpled and stubble on his chin and neck. He murmured something I couldn't hear before taking me out of the box and wrapping me in a soft yellow blanket, handing me to the man. I reached out a small hand, grasping the black curl on the side of his cheek, feeling it before pulling it straight. I watched as I let go and it bounced back, giggling at the way it quivered when I did so. The man let the corner of his lip twitch upward in a small, almost inconceivable smile that I barely noticed. I giggled again, pleased by this action. The eyes that looked at me carefully suddenly went gentle as he tucked my blanket in more firmly. I smiled before falling asleep again, tired from such simple actions. When I awoke again, I was hungry. Very hungry. I felt my small stomach growl, the noise breaking the silence as I cried, noting that this was a sufficient way to get anyone's attention. I grasped the bars of the prison-like structure I had been placed in, crawling out of my blankets as I peered at this newfound world through brilliant emerald eyes. I noticed that for some reason my heart felt heavy with sorrow, as if I had left something dear behind suddenly when I came into this world. The man in the suit entered at hearing my cry, attempting to soothe me in a deep, calming voice as he picked me up, looking at me like I was some sort of creature that he knew nothing about. Soon after, a few other people came in, wearing different colored clothing that seemed to glow. 'Wait... That's not right. The clothes aren't glowing... It's the people!' I was rather startled at seeing the rainbow of people before me, before a woman that glowed orange stepped forward, taking me from the man and holding me in a much more comfortable position.

"What does the brat want, kora? It's early to be up, even for me." A man that glowed blue looked at me grumpily as I blinked innocently back, wanting to express my apologies but finding I couldn't.

"Now now, I'm sure she's just hungry." Another man that glowed red, wearing a robe-like outfit with a calming aura attempted to placate the other, placing a hand on his shoulder companionably.

"I'll have to charge you later for awaking me." Another woman peered at me from underneath a hood, her expression unreadable. She glowed a smooth purple, the color swirling beautifully around her like mist in the wind. I was brought into the kitchen by the same orange-glowing woman, watching her with curious eyes as she fixed a white drink and placed it into a bottle. It was put up to my lips, and I came to the conclusion that I was to drink it. I did, latching onto the bottle eagerly with soft pink lips, closing my eyes as I drank peacefully. When I was finished, I was brought into a different room, the other people disappearing into their separate rooms to sleep. The woman gently put me into another prison-like structure, carefully tucking my blankets in as I closed my eyes again sleepily.

* * *

So, I'll continue this and try to update every other day or so... Review please? Sorry for the short chappie lol... :D Arrevederci, my beautiful readers!


	4. The Arcobaleno Are Introduced

I apologize for the delayed update. I had a ton of schoolwork to do to finish on time, but now I am done with school so I can spare some time. I love you all for reading this and giving me feedback, so feel free to ask questions! PM me or review to do so. And, for the disclaimer we shall have a special guest (occasionally)! Without further ado, here's Hibari-san with the disclaimer! (I own my story though, *evil laughter* It's mine I tell you! All mine!)

Hibari: *glares* The herbivore doesn't own KHR. Read this story or I'll bite you to death.

*sweatdrops in fear and amusement* Well, that went surprisingly well. *tonfa hits head* Or not... So, here's the story! *flees*

* * *

~Time Skip: 3 months; she is 3 months old currently. Those months were spent in the hospital- you'll see why.~

I woke up again to the sun streaming down into my eyes. I yawned and stretched, noting how the light showed dust motes in the air that floated softly around at the slightest breeze. The orange-glowing woman came in, smiling gently at me and picking me up carefully.

* * *

"My name is Luce, but you can call me 'mama' or 'mama Luce' when you can speak."

'Luce... Mama?' I thought to myself, smiling and giggling before deciding she deserved that title.

"Now, lets get you something to eat, and I'll introduce you to the others."

'Others?' I questioned silently. She carried me, soft hands holding me just right. The hallway was long, each room adjoining on the sides equally except for one room at the back, the one I had just come from. The baseboards all were colored the same as the rooms from what I could deduce, and thus the room I came from was swathed entirely in various shades of orange. I didn't get a good look at the room before she took me out, but I observed carefully my surroundings as she brought me downstairs to one of the other spacious parts of the house. The staircase twirled downwards in a sharp spiral, the sun glinting off of the intricately designed railing as we reached the bottom. I noted that several chairs around the table were empty, and that the fedora-wearing man wasn't there. I pouted, wanting to see him, but cheered up considerably at the others chatting at the table over their various breakfasts. They turned to look at me as Luce brought me in, and I smiled brightly at the responses from my entrance.

"So the brat's up." Cue the disinterested grunt from a blue-haired woman with maroon eyes that went straight back to eating without a second glance.

"Don't be like that, Lal. She's cute, kora. Hard to believe she's grumpy Reborn's kid." The same blonde man that I had wanted to apologize to earlier smiled at me, a cheerful disposition attracting my attention. I instinctively reached my small hands for him to hold me, wanting to be near him.

"It seems like she wants you to hold her." Luce said smiling. "Good, this will give me an opportunity to make her breakfast." She handed me to him, and he smiled as he wrapped my blanket snugly in his arms, blue eyes glinting with cheerfulness and life. I looked around at the room from my new, unmoving vantage point. It was spacious, opening to other rooms I couldn't see by different hallways. The table was a rich mahogany, with matching chairs all tucked in neatly except for four. The head table that held Luce's spot had an orange placemat, her coffee still steaming in the mid-morning light. There was a large bay window with a seat looking out; a beautiful forest beyond filled with oak, aspen, cyprus and various other trees was visible, the moisture from the earth creating a light mist for a mysterious, depth-filled look. I looked around at the various people questioningly, noting that the maroon-eyed woman was called "Lal" by the blonde man whose lap I was sitting in. Besides her, there were three other people present: Luce, whose presence was made known by noises from the kitchen; the blonde man with a camouflage bandanna and a cheerful disposition and the hooded woman. I looked back at the blue-eyed man, silently asking for introductions. He seemed to understand, because of what he next said as he pointed to the hooded figure at the table.

"She's Viper, kora. You met her last night when she threatened to charge you for waking her up." His eyes glinted with amusement at this.

"Mou, I should do something about that if that is an insult." Said woman said as she sipped a... Was that strawberry milk? He just laughed in reply as he gestured to the blue-haired woman, Lal if I recalled correctly.

"She's Lal, my teacher. She's strict, but she's not too mean if you listen to her. Usually it's for your own benefit, anyway." He smiled at her, and I noticed hidden love in his eyes and how his heartbeat quickened when he looked at her. I blinked, taking this all in.

"And I'm Colonello, or Col for short. You can figure out what you want to call me later." I smiled and gripped his shirt, noting how he smelled like wet earth and rain. I decided I liked the smell. It was comforting, natural. In my head, I stated what I couldn't say at the moment. 'Piacere di conoscervi.' Viper raised her head, two triangle tattoos and a strand of light violet hair visible.

"Mou, that baby has cohesive thoughts." She said slightly surprised. I blinked and tilted my head in response.

"What do you mean, kora? She's much too young for that." Colonello looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"I'm an illusionist. It's my job to know the minds of every person I meet and exactly how to manipulate them to my advantage. I can tell you for a fact that that baby just said 'nice to meet you all.' in both English and Italian. That is what I meant."

Everyone stared at me in response to this as if I was going to start speaking in tongues next. I decided to smile and giggle.

"We can worry about that later, kora. If she's a strange child, at least she's a polite one. We should ask Verde though when we get the chance..." Colonello trailed off, his mind wandering off. Lal looked up from her coffee, smacking him upside the head with a newspaper roughly before returning to reading it.

"You shouldn't think too much. Might strain what few brain cells you have left and leave no room for training." The blonde man just half-heartedly glared at her in response, not retorting back to the obvious insult. 'That's not nice. Lal-niichan should apologize.' I thought sullenly. Viper looked up from... She was apparently counting money now, I noted.

"There she goes again. Now she added Japanese and called Lal her big sister." Everyone at the table looked at her, wondering about my strange mind.

"Did she say anything else?"

"I'll have to charge you for that." He paused a moment before pulling out a camouflage wallet, careful not to jostle me.

"The usual amount?"

"Yes." Money exchanged hands, and she finished the rest of what I said.

"She said that Lal was being mean and that she should apologize to Colonello." Viper stated simply.

"Eh?" Was the eloquent response. Cue another whack from Mr. Newspaper curtesy of Lal.

"You heard her. Now, we have an assignment to do. Viper, you hold her." I was un-ceremoniously scooped up from the warm, comfortable lap of Colonello by Lal and placed into Viper's. I cuddled into the warmth of the cloaked figure, clutching her garment with small hands. 'Sorella maggiore.' I thought-spoke as I looked at her smiling. She again looked surprised at this, before a light blush occupied her cheeks from what little I could see underneath the cloak.

"Mou, why are you calling me 'Big sister?' She said as the blush faded.

'Because you are.' I stated simply. 'I'm hungry, sorella. When's breakfast?' She continued counting her money, shifting me on her lap slightly as Luce swept in carrying a bottle of milk.

"Viper, who are you talking to?" Luce questioned.

"Luce, this is one strange child." Said illusionist never stopped counting her money, but looked up at Luce from underneath her hood.

"What do you mean?" Luce picked me up and held me, cooing as she put the bottle up to my lips. I latched on eagerly, closing my eyes in contentment as I sucked.

"She apparently speaks not only Italian, but Japanese and English as well. Fluently." The money disappeared up a long black sleeve before being replaced by a different currency. She continued counting this with fluent ease, looking up at Luce from beneath the cloak.

"Eh?" Luce looked surprised, her pretty blue eyes sparkling with curiosity and confusion.

"She thinks in those languages," came the stated reply.

"Oh... Well, she's quite intelligent already, it seems." Luce smiled at me as I finished the bottle, giggling happily. "The others are gone for various reasons, correct? Goodness, Reborn couldn't even stay around to see his daughter?"

"Mou, it doesn't seem like he's the type that would be good with kids." Viper stood up, the money disappearing. "I have something I must do today. I will be back by 9pm."

Luce smiled. "Alright, but make sure you eat something. Or would you rather me set aside some dinner for you?"

"I will eat on my own. Arrivederci." She disappeared in a small 'poof' of mist, and was gone.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me today. I cleaned the house yesterday, so I can take it easy today before fixing dinner." Luce shifted me slightly, walking through the large and spacious living area to a hallway with a few more rooms. She opened the first room, revealing the largest library I had ever seen. Books were stacked on chairs, tables, and on top of shelves, not to mention in neat piles on the floor. The shelves themselves had 3 separate stories with moveable ladders, and each shelf was stuffed with books in every language you could think of; to me, it looked like heaven itself had shown down and blessed this room. So much to read, to learn, to imagine! I was ecstatic. I gasped lightly in awe, unconsciously saying my first word, then sentence; but my voice and mouth weren't quite ready for that yet, and it was garbled. "Gahhh... T-this..." I stared, trying to take everything in. "I-is..." More staring, and wide-eyed reverence. "A-amazing..." Luce stared at me, wondering what was going on.

"Dear, did you just speak?" I was lost for words and didn't say anything more, stretching my small hand out as if to touch the books, the disturbance moving the dust motes. I looked at her and smiled a toothless smile, giggling like a proper baby. "Must have been my imagination." She murmured quietly. She went over to a plush leather seat and sat down, picking up a cheap romance novel from the table beside it. She shifted me in my lap as I snorted and looked at her choice in distaste. How could she read that over Shakespeare, or any other classic book? I was slightly annoyed at her choice. Of all of the wonderful books she could have read in this room alone, and she chooses that? She started reading, not noticing my displeased look. I shifted and laid my head on her stomach, feeling tired. Soon, I was sleeping. We passed the hours like this, the only sounds in the room my soft breathing and the occasional page being turned. This was interrupted by Luce looking at the now-fading light, and sheepishly putting the book away. "I should start making dinner for the others..." She looked at her orange and blue watch, noting the time. I giggled to let her know I was awake, and she moved me so when she stood I would be in her arms. When she walked into the kitchen, passing the living and the dining rooms, I made a mental note to spend as much time in that library as possible. She set me in one of the chairs in the dining room, keeping a close eye on me from the kitchen. While dinner was heating, people started showing up. The red-glowing man came in with silent footsteps, looking at me sitting in the chair. I giggled and outstretched my arms, wanting to be held. He smiled and calmly picked me up, sitting in his spot. Luce noticed this and brought him some tea, which he took with a word of thanks. He looked me over, my chubby cheeks and body squishing slightly with every movement. I had short black hair with a slight bluish tint to it, and wide, shining emerald eyes. I had also inherited Reborn's sideburns, the curls bouncing as I moved my head. I looked up at him innocently, snuggling into the warm robe. He smiled, his long raven braid just in my reach; I looked at it curiously before grabbing it, feeling the silky tip and the ornate band that held it together.

"Hello, little one, my name is Fon." He greeted. I tried speaking again, wanting desperately to communicate. "L-like wind?" I questioned. He blinked, not quite grasping that I could speak. Fon, however, took it in stride, smiling. "Yes. Though how you know that and can communicate it escapes me, you are correct." I smiled and giggled, sucking on my thumb as I closed my eyes. I soon heard footsteps and felt someone approach; I looked to the door expectantly, knowing who was coming.

"Hello, kora! I'm back! It seems like I survived another day of training!" Colonello smiled and walked in, cheerfulness seemingly following him wherever he went.

"Hello Colonello." Fon calmly greeted, sipping his tea and shifting me in his lap ever so slightly. I blinked and looked up at the blonde, smiling brightly at his entrance. Colonello grinned and sat down, stretching what seemed like sore muscles. He was covered in scratches and sweat, the evidence of his training. I wrinkled my small nose in distaste at the smell. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that had noticed this, because Luce stuck her head out from the kitchen and sent a commanding look his way. You could really tell that she was an ex-mafia boss by this look; it demanded respect and obedience.

"Welcome home! But don't do **_anything_** until you shower. Now." He sheepishly grinned and got up, heading to his room with a "yes ma'm". I nodded once in approval, taking note to keep on mama Luce's good side. Soon, I noticed more people coming to the door. The purple-helmeted man burst in, looking fearfully Luce's way before removing it. He had purple hair that almost matched his glow, and piercings and tattoos. He looked like he would belong at a punk rock concert. 'What a strange collection of people.' I thought amused. He grinned confidently, announcing his arrival.

"The great Skull-sama has arrived!" I blinked from Fon's lap and looked at him, noting the scuffs on his leather clothing that looked suspiciously like they had come from falling off of a moving vehicle.

"Welcome back, Skull." Was Fon's calm reply. 'Does he do everything calmly?' I wondered as I looked between the two. Skull seemed to notice me then, and he smiled and walked over to us. He patted my head gently, removing leather bike gloves before he did so.

"Awww, she's so cute! Who's kid is she?" He cooed and pinched my cheeks lightly, eliciting a giggle from me and toothless grin. 'I like him.' I thought. "Can I hold her?"

Fon smiled. "You can hold her." I held up my arms as Skull picked me up, rocking me gently in his arms. I noticed the slight toning of the muscles underneath and how his grip was still firm, and decided I felt perfectly safe with him. "And to answer your question, she's Reborn's daughter. Her mother died during childbirth, so Luce decided to take her in and raise her as her own." Skull paled considerably at hearing this, and momentarily froze.

"That sadistic bastard has a kid?! But... But... He's the spawn of satan himself! He's evil! And he has such an adorable kid?!" Skull was... well, basically freaking out. His grip on me never wavered though, and he held me almost protectively, like a big brother would. It would be cute, if not for the whole "punk-rock/badass/emo" theme he had going on. He looked at me again, and paled. "Will he shoot me for holding her?!" Cue more freaking out. 'Well, my dad must be one scary guy.' I thought amused at Skull's reaction. I was trying to figure out who this "Reborn" could be, when the fedora-wearing man stepped in the door. He took off expensive-looking shoes, walking into the dining area where we were. I smiled and looked up at him from Skull's arms, giggling lightly.

"Chaos." He greeted. He looked at Fon, nodding once, before looking at Skull with a dangerous glare. "Lackey, what are you doing with my daughter?" He asked in a low tone. I could tell he was pissed, but now I was as well. 'Skull was nice! He shouldn't have to be anyone's lackey!' I thought indignantly. I realized three things then: One, Reborn was the fedora wearing man; Two, he seemed to be my father; and three, I hated how he addressed Skull. I glared just as dangerously at Reborn, wishing that Viper was here to communicate for me. The air in the room grew cold as my emerald eyes lost all mirth, turning a dark, almost-silver color. Fon, Skull, and even Reborn all looked at me in surprise. Fon just chuckled lightly.

"It seems she inherited more than your sideburns." Said raven chuckled again, amused. I stuck my tongue out at Reborn, snuggling into Skull's arms. My view on the situation was made clear, and this seemed to give Skull courage to reply.

"Nothing. I'm just holding her." Reborn's eyebrow twitched at this, but he didn't say anything. "Besides, you haven't spent any time with her at all, and you're her dad. Even Luce commented." Skull bravely spoke up. Reborn sighed.

"Fine. Hand her over, then." I grinned brightly, holding out my arms. He picked me up, holding me in his arms. He looked me over, noting the chubby cheeks and bright green eyes. "Her eyes are just like her mother's." He murmured softly. "Otherwise, she looks most like me." I reached and hand out and into his coat pocket, finding a gun there like I expected. I held it, the weapon almost as big as I was. With a weird sense of deja vu, I took it apart in seconds, pulling out the ammo and re-loading it. My hands were chubby and weak, and my brain did most of the work. 'I feel like I've done this before.' I thought as I looked curiously at the chalk ammo he had loaded there. He chuckled. "Yes, those are chalk bullets. I figured you might want to play with any guns you might find on me, so I took precautions." I giggled, tucking the gun back in his coat. "You are pretty cute though." He said off-handedly. I just smiled, closing my eyes and sucking my thumb contentedly. I curled into the warm chest, liking the smell of coffee and cologne that he gave off. Also, was that gunpowder I smelled? I inwardly shrugged. 'Whatever. He just makes a good pillow...' And with that, I was asleep. That concluded my first day, it seems.

* * *

So, hope you liked this chapter! Reviews=inspiration :D OMG 25 reviews already *dies* Thanks so much! Can we reach 50? *hopeful puppy eyes* I'll update much faster, I promise. An update by next Friday at the latest. I will start updating every Friday now that school is over. Fino al prossimo capitolo, i miei bellissimi lettori! Oh, and leave some s'mores. S'MORES. 'Nuff said. Ciao ciao!


	5. The Varia? Oh dear

**Here's the next chapter, guys! This is the day that she meets Vongola... She's still around 3 months old. I'm going to put up a poll on what her name should be, and suggestions are welcome! If I really like it, you'll get mentioned and I'll use it! Buona fortuna! Now, here's the disclaimer. Today, we have *winces* Ryohei!  
Ryohei: THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KHR TO THE EXTREME!  
Alright, there you have it! On to the story! **

* * *

I woke up the next day, in Luce's room like before. It was entirely orange, even the cradle bed that I had been placed in. I yawned loudly, and Luce soon popped her head in. She smiled and picked me up as I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"Oh good, you're up. Your papa and Viper want to take you to meet some people today. Behave, alright?" I nodded, happily giggling at the prospect of spending a day with Reborn and Viper. She smiled again, carrying me out of the room and down the hall. I paid less attention to my surroundings this time, already having memorized where things were. Reborn and Viper were already sitting down, the former drinking coffee and the latter counting money. 'Again?' I thought amused. Viper seemed to be obsessed with money. Reborn looked up from his drink, noting my entrance.

"Chaos. Buongiorno." He greeted. I smiled, thinking '_Buongiorno, papà.' _Viper looked up, shaking her head in bewilderment.

"Mou, she did it again. What is with your child, Reborn?"

"What did she do?"

"She responded to your greeting. In Italian." Viper pulled another bundle of money from her cloak, still counting.

"Hm? So she can speak... Well think, Italian?"

"Yes. She seems to understand English, as well as some Japanese. I've never met a child this young with such a developed mind."

"How intriguing. Has she spoken yet?"

"She shouldn't speak until she's at least a year and a half, but Fon said that he heard her speak. When he introduced himself, she understood that his name means 'wind' in Chinese."

"Oh? My kid seems to be quite intelligent. I wonder when I can begin training her. It's much easier to start young." It was then that Luce intervened in their conversation, clearing her throat to get their attention.

"I hate to interrupt, but once I feed and dress her, you may go. Don't do anything dangerous, and be careful around the Varia. Lord knows what their influence will do to her. If a hair is harmed on her head when you return, there will be consequences. Am I clear?" Reborn looked at Luce, his eyes shadowed by his fedora.

"Yes m'am. Not that I would let her be harmed, anyway." Reborn had a sudden protectiveness to his tone, which seemed slightly out-of-character, but I liked it. I just wish I could speak fluently. For some reason, I was quite annoyed at being silenced against my will. I felt much older, and this body and undeveloped voice irritated me. I felt like I knew how being older felt, which was strange. Anytime I thought about it, my head hurt terribly and the memory faded, quickly growing hazy until all I could recall was blackness. It was quite odd. I shrugged it off inwardly, paying attention to the conversation once again. I was placed into Reborn's arms by Luce, who went to the kitchen to fix my breakfast. I giggled, reaching my hand to the brim of his hat. I knew something was there, though I didn't know what. A lizard appeared, crawling into my hand and licking my cheek. I smiled, patting his head. Reborn had that barely-noticeable twitch of the corner of his mouth again as he spoke.

"That's Leon, my partner. He can change forms." As he said that, Leon glowed and turned into a baby rattle, which I frowned at slightly. Couldn't he be something more interesting? A book or a gun, perhaps? At this, Viper laughed softly.

"Mou, this baby is amusing. She hates baby toys." Leon glowed again, somehow sensing my dislike of the object. He turned into a chameleon again. 'Wait, chameleon? How did I know that?' I was bewildered by my own mind. I didn't know why, but with each passing day I noticed I knew the names of more objects, and I already understood the difference between "English" and "Italian". Reborn finished his coffee, and set me in Viper's lap as he went to the kitchen. I heard his voice coming from the room as he washed the cup and put it away.

"Viper, are you ready to go? By the way, if Xanxus is stupid enough to throw any glasses or bottles around her, make sure she isn't hurt. For the sake of not inducing my or Luce's wrath. I think we all know which is scarier." Said illusionist paled, obviously scared of the fury of both the hitman and the ex-mafia boss. Colonello and Lal were both nowhere to be found, as well as any other member of the Arcobaleno. I frowned, wanting to see them. I felt I had missed a member or two in the introductions. Viper noticed this, but said nothing and picked me up gently. I then realized that she was physically weak, despite the aura of power and calm confidence she emitted. Reborn reappeared, dangling a set of car keys before her as he walked away. She scoffed, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I told you, I will never get in a car with you at the wheel again. _Ever._ I can get there much more safely myself, without terrifying everyone out of their wits."

"Awww, but Viper, it's _sooo_ much more fun when you break every law you can!" He fake pouted, and I giggled at his expression and teasing tone.

"That may be true for you, but while I'm a mafioso, I prefer safer methods of travel." Luce then called from the kitchen, having remembered who exactly was traveling.

"Don't let Reborn drive, Viper. I wouldn't want my cute daughter to be scarred for life by his death-defying speed." Reborn finally sighed, giving in to Viper and putting the keys back into his suit pocket. She nodded in approval before putting a hand on his shoulder as we disappeared in a 'poof' of purple mist. I coughed a few times before the mist faded and both arms supported me once more. Reborn stepped away, giving me my first view of the Vongola mansion. I gasped lightly, the luxury surrounding me leaving me speech… well… thoughtless at least. Red, plush carpet was visible on the floor as I peered from Viper's cloaked arms, and beautiful paintings hung in elegant frames, decorating the walls and floor appropriately. 'Whoa….' I thought as I looked at each painting that I could see, drinking in the sight eagerly. Reborn and Viper said nothing, but I could tell by Reborn's smirk that he was proud of the mansion and all of its vast glory. They started walking, and I looked at everything with wide, glittering emerald eyes. After a short walk down the looonnnggg hallway, we approached a large pair of carefully carved mahogany doors, and Reborn knocked once before stepping in. I looked at the plush couch and the big desk. A smiling man with gray hair greeted us enthusiastically, and stepped away from his chair to come see us.

"Hello, Reborn! Hello, Viper! I see you've come back safely, as always. And who is this cute little child you have with you?"

"Chaos, Nono. I have the mission report with me. This is my daughter." Nono paused, and took the pale yellow folder that was handed to him and set it on the desk.

"Truly? I didn't know you had any children. Can I hold her?" His smile never wavered, and I grinned at the cheerful man in front of me. I could tell by his orange glow that he was like Luce, kind and gentle, but strong. In response to his question, Viper handed me to him, and he held me, still smiling.

"Mou, this child is quite strange, Nono. Her thoughts are quite developed, and she understands Italian and English, as well as some Japanese." At this, I giggled and looked at the old man, liking how the glow swirled with life.

'_He glows orange like Luce.' _I thought as he tickled my cheek lightly. Viper turned to me, slight shock showing on what was visible of her face.

"What did you just say?" She stared at me, wondering what was going on.

'_Viper, what is this color around people called?_' I wondered curiously as I looked at her.

"Auras…" She murmured softly. Reborn and Nono looked at her, and she stepped closer to me, her gaze still locked on me. "What color am I and Reborn?"

'_Blue-purple and yellow._' I supplied easily.

"It's called indigo," she offered as I looked back.

"Viper, what's going on?" Reborn asked slightly confused, curious, and irritated that he didn't know.

"Your child can see auras." Viper said with wonder. "Even among psychics such as myself, the skill is very rare. It usually comes with those who see visions of the future, and even of the past and present. She can tell what kind of personality the person has by this, and she can tell what kind of Dying Will flame they have."

"You're serious? So she could be psychic?" Reborn looked rather surprised, as if this was the last thing he had expected from his child.

"By my experience, her skills could very well far surpass mine. It may be hereditary. Your 'mind-reading' skill is actually a slight ability in and of itself."

"This is an interesting development." Reborn shadowed his face in the overhanging brim of the fedora, obviously deep in thought as he looked at me.

"Come on, I have to report my mission to Xanxus. If you don't move it, I'll leave you behind." Viper picked me up, and I changed arms again as she strode out the door. Reborn said a few words to Nono that I didn't understand, and soon we were out the door and in a car heading towards the Varia mansion. I fell asleep in the car, hating how little energy I had and yet comfortable in the car seat I had been placed in. When we arrived, a slight jerk of the vehicle awoke me, and I was taken out of the straps and again placed in Reborn's arms. He finally seemed to figure out how to hold me correctly, and I ended up quite content in my position. I looked around at the expansive grounds, noting the scorch marks on the stone and the surprisingly well-kept yard, but also how the whole place seemed deserted. Viper sighed, opening the doors with a fluid grace and dodging the subsequent lamp that was thrown through the small opening, which irritated Reborn to no end. A small twitch of his eyebrow and the darkening color of his aura warned me of this before I myself felt irritated. This confused me. Why was I angry, again? Oh right, because papa was. Wait… That still doesn't make much sense. Oh well.

"Are you trying to kill us, Squalo? Nice to see you too," the illusionist drawled sarcastically.

"VOIIIIIIII! What are you doing here, mist brat?!" At his loud tone and irritated expression, I felt we had interrupted him in something. "And who's the kid with Reborn? I didn't think hitmen played babysitter!" At this, Reborn glared dangerously, the air in the room dropping several degrees.

"**For your information, Varia, she's my daughter. If she wasn't someone worth my time, she wouldn't even be alive. I would suggest you lower your voice. ****_You're_**** beginning to not be worth my time, punk.**" Squalo paled at the expression on the Sun Arcobaleno's face, turning to Viper instead.

"A-anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back for a few days?" He sent another questioning glace my way, and I bit back a cry of surprise when his thoughts floated into my head, though his expression seemed unreadable.

'_What's the kid doing here? I get that she's his daughter, but that still doesn't explain her presence.'_ At this, Viper replied before Reborn could pull out his gun in irritation.

"Luce is busy, and everyone else is on other business, so we were charged with looking after her for today." She noticed my distress, and her voice entered my head, as well as Squalo's once more.

'_That explains things...'_ The rain Varia guardian nodded once, accepting that answer.

'_What's wrong? You seem confused.'_

'_A-ah, nee-chan, the shark-man's voice is in my head, and every time papa gets mad, I do too! What's going on?'_

"Oh dear…" Viper looked concerned, and turned to Reborn and Squalo, who had noticed the silent exchange. "It seems she's an empath, and can read not only your emotions, but your very thoughts. She's rather confused. I suggest you control your emotions before we have a very pissed-off 3-month-old on our hands."

"This gets more interesting by the minute, doesn't it?" Reborn smirked, pleased with himself and rather proud of his only offspring.

"Why would I be scared of a bambino?" Squalo scoffed, not understanding what Viper meant.

"She's psychic, and doesn't know how to control her powers yet. It seems she'll make quite a powerful illusionist one day."

"O-oh..." The Varia member paled slightly, remembering all of the times Viper got irritated and made sure the entire mansion didn't sleep for weeks. "Well, what are you here for, anyway?"

"I finished my mission early and I needed to drop off the report to Xanxus."

"Tch. The rest of the Varia is upstairs. You interrupted a meeting."

"That would explain the lamp..." Viper muttered off-handedly. We headed upstairs, and made our way through carpeted halls until we reached a large door with Squalo in tow. I peered around curiously as the swordsman swung the door open with a bang, effectively announcing our arrival to everyone in the room and earning a glare of irritation from Reborn. The motion in the area suddenly paused as the occupants looked our way as one before continuing as it had before. Squalo glared in irritation and raised his sword arm, swinging it in a wide arc as he yelled, shutting everyone up as they covered their ears in a futile attempt to dull the eardrum-shattering decibel.

**"VOIIIIIIII! VIPER'S BACK SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"** Noticing he had succeeded in silencing the rowdy group, he stopped waving his sword before my dad could shoot him. A man with scarlet eyes, scars criss-crossing his face, and a permanent scowl furrowing his brows threw a wine glass at the silver-haired assassin, where it promptly broke with its remaining contents on the side of his head.

"_You_ shut the hell up, trash. I have a headache now. What's the Arcobaleno scum doing here? And who's the bambino?" Viper clapped sarcastically, floating (yes floating) into the room as her expression never changed even as she sat in one of the leather chairs in the room.

"Mou, boss, that's the most I've ever heard you say without shooting someone. Congratulations. As for your questi-" She was cut off by Reborn as he stepped in as well, finishing her sentence.

"I'm here because I had business with the Ninth and Viper has business with you. As for the child, she's mine." Everyone stared at me, trying to see the resemblance and wondering when the fearsome hitman went and had a kid. A man with colorful hair and a girly voice squealed excitedly, clapping his hands together in (dare I say it?) a very gay fashion, sashaying (yes, unfortunately, this is when I discovered men can do this as well) towards us with a non-threatening smile on his face.

"She's so cute!~~! Is she really yours, Reborn?"

"Yes, Lussuria, she is."

'_Ah, so that was his name.'_ Viper noticed my thoughts, and she got up to introduce the various people around the room, all of whom had their eyes locked on us now.

"The man in the chair who threw a wine glass at Squalo is Xanxus. The man with the colorful hair is Lussuria, and the man with the weird sideburns directly behind Xanxus is Leviathan. You can ignore him. Everyone does. And the man who's cowering in the corner is Makae. These are the Varia members, my co-workers. Xanxus is the boss." I giggled, happy to know the names of everyone now and wondering why Xanxus glared at everyone and everything. I could tell he felt irritated and angry, but he also felt... Lonely? Sad? It was hard to tell under all that anger and hatred, but I turned my attention back to my dad, who I could tell wanted nothing but to leave. Sighing internally, I watched and noticed the conversation going on between Viper and Xanxus as she handed him a folder similar to the one Reborn had handed Nono.

"What did you call a meeting for, Xanxus? Everyone's here, which is unusual. Explain."

"Tch. We were discussing finances. It seems we overspent again." With this, the illusionist glared fully at the Varia boss, her coat and a few strands of violet hair flowing upward from the force of her rage.

**"AGAIN?! Every time I leave this happens! Are you incompetent idiots not mature enough to spend wisely?! This will cost you extra. A ****_LOT_**** extra. Tch."** She turned away, already figuring out a plan on how to fix this all while looking extremely mad.

"Let's go, Reborn. I've had enough of these fools to last a lifetime. It's a good thing this pays well..." She muttered a few curses in a language I didn't understand, grabbing the hitman's arm and dragging him out the door. Or a least she tried to. It was more like she tugged on his sleeve and he followed her, looking quite amused.

"You should know by now that you can't drag me anywhere," Reborn said with a smirk.

"Want me to summon a demon to do it for me? I'm quite capable of that, you know." Reborn just chuckled as she placed her hand on his arm and we disappeared again. Next thing I knew, we were back inside the mansion. I wiggled a little, adjusting myself before I snuggled into the warm chest. The small twitch of the lips was visible again, and I blinked my eyes as I realized he was sad.

'_Sad? Why is papa sad?'_ Viper's thoughts interrupted mine, explaining.

_'It's because every time he looks at you he's reminded of your mother.'_

_'My mother? Isn't my mother Luce?'_

_'No, she's not. Your real mother died giving birth to you. Ever since then, your dad has been quieter, more reserved, and he always looks slightly sad.'_

_'O-oh...'_ I tried to wrap my mind around this, and I noticed I felt sad and strangely resigned when I thought of "death". What was it that I couldn't remember? It frustrated me to no end, but I was exhausted from the excitement of today. I quickly fell asleep, my mind drifting away.

* * *

_Even in the end, there are new beginnings. Where there is death, there will always be life; this is the nature of things._

* * *

**Hey minna-san! It's been a while, ne? If you noticed a new OC and can guess who they are, yay! If not, well he's the Varia's current Storm guardian. Since Bel doesn't join them until he's 7-8 I'm going to put him in later. Makae's kind of my tribute to Lancia in a way because I feel he should have had more airtime. Don't forget to check out the poll in my profile and vote! I still can't choose... =_=" Anywho, here's the translations for this chapter for those of you who don't speak Italian. **

_Buongiorno_ - "Good morning"

_Bambino_ - "Baby" (_Not_ to be confused with "child". There is a difference :D)


End file.
